


The Holly and the Ivy

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Secret Snarry Swap 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2017 Secret Snarry Swap on LJ*  It’s their first Christmas together and Harry is determined to do everything he can to make it special. Turns out, he’s not the only one.





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> I’m so excited to be back for the Swap this year, despite the tardiness of my story. My gracious thanks to the mods for the extensions. I can only hope it is worth the wait. Credit for the Revoco Sphere to ladyofSD and her story ‘Detoxify Draught’ where they first appear. Constant and humble thanks to Irelandspades for her efforts to make me better, as well as Her Royal Goddess (FF) for Brit-picking and lady of SD for extra eyes and brainstorming. I owe my sanity to them!
> 
> Prompt 37 from articcat621: Christmas fluffiness! Tree decorating, gingerbread house building, baking cookies, wrapping presents, etc.

“I’m back!” 

Harry placed his bags atop the kitchen worktop, unsurprised when he received no reply. Smoke spilling from the small chimney of the detached garage told him exactly where his companion was. He put away the shopping, setting the kettle to boil before he stepped out the back door and strode across the lawn.

Severus was perched on his stool, studying the contents of a simmering cauldron and jotting notes in his tattered journal when Harry eased the door open. At least it wasn’t a crucial moment in the brewing process as the door would have been magically sealed.

“Tea will be ready in fifteen minutes.” 

Harry waited for the tilt of Severus’ head that indicated he had heard him before he closed the door and returned to the tea. He smiled to himself, thinking about Severus, an activity he was often engaged in these days. Harry shook his head slightly as he began on the sandwiches. If anyone had told him before the end of the war that he would end up in a relationship with Severus Snape, he would have strongly recommended the mind disorders unit at St Mungo’s. Still, here they were. 

Surviving the war had come as a bit of a surprise to both of them, having long resigned themselves to the prospect of dying in order to defeat Voldemort. Facing a future that they hadn’t quite planned for had proved a daunting task. Thrown together frequently amid Severus’ healing and the post-war trials, they found common ground on which to stand and a tentative truce formed. Not that anyone else could tell, judging by the amount of grumbling and complaining Severus did anytime he and Harry spent time together. Harry took it all in stride, happy to find Severus an unchanged commodity when so much else had been irreversibly altered by the war. Though Harry had Hermione and Ron for support, they had each other and he was often the odd man out. Severus didn’t even have that. Gradually, it became clear that they were the only two who could adequately understand what the other had been through and their relationship deepened.

The more intimate feelings developed even more slowly, fueled by evenings commiserating by the fire with a tumbler of Firewhisky and a chessboard, or over dinner and a glass of wine. Their first kiss came as a spur of the moment affair beneath the mistletoe last Christmas; Harry resorted to his famous Gryffindor courage to make the first move. After the briefest of awkward moments, Severus had returned the kiss tentatively and they hadn’t bothered to look back.

By the time Harry had decided to buy property in Chislehurst, it was only natural to ask Severus both for his insights and to move in with him altogether. They had settled into domestic life far more easily than most would expect, the cottage and grounds giving them a place of solitude and peace away from the rest of the wizarding and Muggle worlds alike. Harry had more than enough money for both of them to never work if they chose. However, Severus truly had a passion for potions and wouldn’t be content without his research. Harry helped him whenever needed, having improved his skills when he no longer had the distraction of impending death looming over him. For his part, Harry was content to spend his days with Severus or tending to household affairs, finding he enjoyed being able to walk to the market and shop without the frenzied hero worshipers they attracted when in the magical community. Having spent so much of his life living up to others’ expectations, Harry was now taking time to enjoy life, even making plans for some travel in between Severus’ research projects. The Muggle town was rural enough to give them privacy while still being part of greater London, so they had access to anything they needed whether magical or otherwise.

“The kettle is boiling.”

Harry startled from his reverie at the familiar deep voice and the chaste kiss on the tip of his nose, rushing to silence the kettle and pour the water, leaving the tea to steep and their cups to warm. Blushing slightly as he turned back to Severus, Harry returned the kiss with one of his own. “Sorry. Guess I got distracted.”

Severus smiled warmly, leaning against the worktop as he grasped Harry’s hips and drew him closer. “You were rather lost in thought. I do wonder what could have captured your attention so thoroughly.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and leaned in as he replied. “I was thinking about us.” He brushed his head fondly against Severus’ chin before reaching up to place a less chaste kiss upon those well-loved lips. Severus responded readily but Harry drew back before the kiss could become heated. With a rueful expression, he motioned Severus to the table in the kitchen. “We don’t want the tea to go cold.”

Severus frowned but sat down while Harry set out the tea. “I bought some lemon curd and raspberry jam at the market today,” Harry offered as he set the teapot and cups on the table. 

Severus poured for each of them as Harry gathered the food, disappointment clear in his voice. “I was hoping for some Damson jam...or gooseberry.”

Harry brought over a variety of biscuits and sandwiches, setting the plates on the table before checking for anything he had missed. He answered over his shoulder, the tone of fondness unmistakable. “I am well aware of that. Which is why I will be at the farmers’ market bright and early on Saturday. Mildred will be in from Gilbert Farms and she always keeps a bit aside for me, knowing your tastes.” Harry flashed Severus a teasing smile before grabbing the milk and sugar. 

Severus refused to rise to Harry’s bait. He was a man of decided preferences and could hardly be expected to change at his age. Notwithstanding the fact that he had already changed a lifetime of habits when he and Harry became a couple. “A bit more than we usually have for tea, isn’t it?” Severus changed topic smoothly as he filled his plate.

Harry slid into his seat, placing the condiments on the table before helping himself as well. “I don’t want to hear your stomach growling later when we go get the tree.” Severus frowned around his mouthful of ham and cheese, a low groan vibrating up from his throat but Harry was having none of it. “You promised. It’s our first Christmas together...officially and it is a week away and we haven't done a thing. Tonight we’re putting up the tree.”

Severus liked Christmas well enough, though he failed to share the level of fondness and excitement Harry seemed to have. Perhaps he was becoming soft in his advancing years, but indulging anything that made Harry happy had become a definite weakness. He did promise. He sighed giving Harry a nod of agreement as he bit into his sandwich, receiving Harry’s brightest smile in return. Severus had found many things were worth seeing that smile and having Harry to share his bed.

{*} {*} {*}

As it turned out, the tree was dispatched easily, considering Harry had made himself well known to the staff at the local home and garden shop. Harry had a surprisingly green thumb that could rival Longbottom’s when given his own space to tend to. They made their selection and a quick word to the manager had it being delivered to the cottage along with the evergreen boughs Harry insisted he needed to decorate the house properly. Severus managed to keep a straight face despite the internal eye-rolling and followed where Harry led.

Where Harry led ended up being a round of the local shops, much to Severus’ chagrin. “Didn’t you just go shopping?”

“Yes, but that was for food. We have Christmas gifts to see about. Or did you forget we would actually be seeing other people for the holiday?”

Severus sniffed pointedly. “I’ve already completed my shopping.”

Harry stopped in the middle of the pavement to stare. “When could you possibly have gone shopping? You’re always in the lab.”

“I’ve managed.” Harry continued to stare incredulously. “I do go out on occasion,” Severus replied defensively.

Harry laughed softly. “Sure. When I drag you out like tonight.”

Severus didn’t deign to respond to Harry’s jibe. It wasn’t strictly true but close enough. It was hard to shake the effects of his years as a double agent and having the freedom to go out in public without fearing for his life was still a novel experience. Even now he found himself scanning their surroundings for threats, concerned for Harry’s safety as much as his own. Understandably, he felt safer in their home with Harry, within the boundaries of their property where they were well warded. Still, he had been out enough with Harry to be known and recognized by the locals, as indicated by the smiles, nods, and waves they received and returned in kind. Leisurely walks along High Street on a weekend and sporadic dinners at The Bull’s Head or The Crown Inn cemented their presence among their new neighbours. Tonight Harry seemed determined to cover every inch of the Christmas Market on the Royal Parade before they could return home. Severus declined to mention that Harry had been collecting all manner of Christmas baubles for a full year already, the constant refrain of ‘It’s my first Christmas in my own home, Severus’ being permanently embedded in his psyche. 

The whole experience would have once been insupportable to the stoic Potions master. Strange what love could do to make things more palatable. 

For expediency, they stopped in at The Bull’s Head for a bowl of hearty stew and crusty bread with a local ale for supper before returning home to deal with the tree. Severus checked the tree and greenery over carefully for pixies and other such vermin they would prefer not to bring into their home and, once assured it was clean, they dragged it all inside. At least once indoors, they could use magic and the tree was quickly standing straight and ready to decorate. Harry laid the evergreens aside for later and beamed at Severus as he began hauling boxes out from the guest room.

Severus couldn’t resist returning Harry’s smile in the face of such happiness. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, which earned him a kiss from Harry. Soon they were buried in decorations, sipping wine as the wireless played seasonal music in the background.

Harry had found himself thinking more and more about the future as the year had progressed, specifically his future with Severus. Harry was as content as he could ever have imagined being and he thought Severus felt the same, though they had not addressed it in direct conversation. He had carefully considered the Christmas decorations, wanting to reflect both of their personalities and merge them together seamlessly. Severus preferred traditional trimmings over the garish displays often seen, so Harry had gathered pine cones and nuts from the grounds as well as sprigs of holly from the dense hedge surrounding their property and house. Harry had sprayed the pine cones and nuts with a bit of glue, then dusted them with a sprinkling of silvery glitter. Now dry, they were hung from the boughs with loops of matching ribbon. The holly he simply stuck into the boughs, letting the bright red berries be their own decoration. 

For himself, Harry had bought all manner of fanciful ornaments reminiscent of Christmases at Hogwarts and the Burrow. Golden crescents and stars along with horns and harps hung among the branches, each uniquely crafted and collected with care. A replica of the bright red Hogwarts Express was charmed to circle the tree, moving in and out of the drape of silver tinsel and dodging the enchanted candles that served to light the foliage without risk of fire, while miniature brooms hovered in place for want of riders. Harry could easily have had an entire team flying about the tree following a Snitch but he figured the train was more than enough busyness for Severus.

They worked in companionable silence, only speaking to pass one thing or another until the tree began to blossom with Christmas cheer. Harry was adjusting some ornaments around back of the tree when he heard Severus’ low voice humming along to a traditional carol. He froze, listening intently and unwilling to disturb the impromptu tune. He wondered if Severus ever sang. Harry could only imagine it would be beautiful, given his normal dulcet tones. Only as the tune was ending did Harry step out from behind the tree.

“A favourite of yours?”

Severus appeared startled, as though he hadn’t realized he was humming at all. He got a distant look on his face for just a moment before he replied. “Not particularly. No. My mother used to be fond of it and I suppose I was just remembering.”

Harry had recognized the song himself. “‘The Holly and The Ivy’, right? Aunt Petunia always liked that one. She always made a point of telling me _all_ about the Muggle symbolism of the song and insisting that I seek absolution because of my _freakish_ nature.” Harry snorted to himself. “That was when they thought they could beat and yell the magic out of me. I can’t say the song ever did much for me but the tune was always pleasant. Was that why your mother liked it too? The symbolism?”

Severus had refilled their glasses as Harry spoke, returning Harry’s drink as he replied. “Your aunt was a jealous, uptight prig and I can easily believe she saw the song in that way and used it in her crusade against you and magic. But no, my mother couldn’t’ve cared less about what the Muggles thought. She liked it because it hearkened back to our magical history, the pagan rites and symbols that leached into the Muggle world and are still recognized today. She could sing it under my father’s nose without him being any the wiser.”

“The song has to do with magic?” Harry was genuinely surprised, having never heard any such information.

“Did you ever pay attention while you were at Hogwarts?” Harry shrugged and smiled ruefully, prompting Severus to shake his head before he continued. “Holly and ivy both, in fact, all of the evergreens, in addition to their many uses in potions and ritual, were believed to represent fertility and new life because of their vibrant colour in the cold winter months when everything else was lifeless. The druids used them to encourage good health during the cold season and to protect their homes, placing the boughs around doorways and windows to ward off evil spirits and sprites. You should have known that much of the lore considering your wand was made of holly.” The look on Harry’s face showed clearly that he had not. “Have you not noticed the holly around the cottage and bordering the property? Or the ivy climbing the wall? This place has known magic long before we came to live here.”

Harry had noticed the greenery, of course, but thought of them merely as decorative plantings considering their Muggle setting. “That’s why the protective charms took so easily.”

Severus nodded. “You remember some of the area’s history from when we were looking for a place. There is a rich magical tradition in these parts, back to the druids and even beyond. It is perhaps why we’re so comfortable here despite being in a Muggle village.”

“I guess we chose well then.” Harry wrapped one arm around Severus’ waist and placed a quick kiss on one pale cheek. 

“It would appear so, yes.” Severus returned the kiss, placing his on the top of Harry’s head as they sipped their wine and perused their handiwork.

“I think we’re done, don’t you? All except for the star. Do you wish to do the honours?” Harry was reaching for the gold filigree star they had selected for the top of the tree when Severus’ hand on his wrist stilled the action.

“Not quite done. Just a moment.” He set down his wineglass and disappeared into their room, emerging moments later with a square box Harry immediately recognized.

“You bought some Memoriae ornaments! The twins are making a killing at the shop with those this season.”

Severus’ smile couldn’t have been any brighter. “I know. I co-own the patent on them and my little idea for you has certainly turned a tidy profit.” Harry’s mouth hung open and he blinked owlishly at Severus in disbelief. Severus closed his mouth with the tip of one finger. “While I may be a brilliant potioneer, I did require some assistance reengineering the Revoco sphere, which gave me the original idea.”

“For me?” Severus merely nodded and offered Harry the box. Harry relinquished his wineglass and took the box, sitting on the sofa and placing it before him on the coffee table before opening it.

The Memoriae Ornaments were a cross between a Remembrall and a Pensieve really, just like the Revoco Sphere it was based on. However, while both could store memories, the Memoriae Ornament would transform into an image of significance, a reminder of the memory. Harry opened the box and stared down at the twelve glass spheres. Only two were filled with the red glow indicating a memory had been stored. Harry glanced up at Severus.

“You said an idea for me.”

Severus lowered himself to sit beside Harry, wrapping one arm around his slim waist. “Yes. I wanted to give you something special...something only I had, and I needed a way to make it convenient for you to keep. These are the result.” He reached into the box and pulled out one of the red globes. Before Harry’s eyes, the red smoke began to swirl, the colours shifting and changing until they settled into an image. An image of Harry as a baby in Lily’s arms with James beside them. Harry gasped softly and took the globe from Severus’ fingers. He had photos other friends had given him but this was different, one he did not possess. This was a memory of them out shopping as a family when Harry was very small and lacking his distinctive scar. He watched as the memory played out and the image transformed into a red heart with a silver dummy in the centre slowly rotating within the globe. Harry could replay the memory each time he retouched the ornament or lock the ornament on the reminder image if he didn’t want to share the memory with others.

Harry’s voice trembled with suppressed emotion as he spoke. “How did you…?”

Severus’s arm tightened around Harry’s waist but he replied easily enough. “Your mother and I were well estranged by the time you were born but I happened to spot her and James in Diagon Alley one day...with you. I kept myself hidden and watched until I couldn’t see anymore. It was the last time I saw any of you before _that_ night.” Severus pulled Harry in close, kissing him on the temple as Harry leaned into the tender touch. “I wanted you to have the memory for yourself.” 

“Thank you!” Harry turned enough to throw his arms around Severus’ neck, pulling him down and kissing him fiercely in gratitude. Severus appeared taken aback by Harry’s enthusiasm but by no means protesting when Harry pulled back. Harry grinned sheepishly, brushing away a tear as he glanced at the other ornament. “What about that one?”

Severus smiled indulgently. “Look and see.” 

Harry’s smile only grew as he placed the first globe back into the box and reached for the second. This time the smoke resolved into a much more recent image of himself. Harry blushed slightly as he watched their first kiss playing out from Severus’ point of view before resolving into a rotating spring of mistletoe. “I love them, Severus. Thank you. Though perhaps I should add my point of view to that kiss so that we have a complete memory. For posterity, you know.” Harry’s eyes twinkled merrily as he teased his lover.

“For posterity, of course.” Severus was thrilled his gift had been so well received; it boded well for the one he had planned for Christmas. “I wasn’t sure what you would like to do with the rest. You could save memories of others you’ve lost, such as Sirius or Remus.”

“Or memories of us? Memories to come?”

Severus’ smile spread slowly across his face and his voice grew impossibly lower. “Yes. Memories to come, if you like.” Harry beamed, leaping up to place the new additions in a place of honour upon the tree. When he turned to face Severus once more, the look in Harry’s eyes made him shift in his seat and clear his throat gruffly.

Harry smirked knowingly as he returned to the stand in front of Severus, heat building to a smoulder within his eyes as he nudged Severus’ thighs apart with his knees before sinking to the floor. Harry’s palms slid along Severus’ taut muscles until his fingers reached the waist of his trousers and toyed with the fastener there. Harry leaned his head on one firm thigh and looked up at Severus through dark lashes his voice positively sultry. “I think I would like to show you just how grateful I am for your gift.”

Severus didn’t think he would ever get used to what Harry did to him, the responsiveness so readily coaxed from his body. He gripped the edge of the sofa cushions to prevent himself from grabbing Harry and hauling him straight to bed. Though it had been ages since their early morning shag, he wouldn’t deny Harry this. His voice only shook a bit as he replied, playing the game of resistance they sometimes enjoyed. “It was my pleasure to give it to you. No other form of reciprocation is required.”

Harry had already made short work of Severus’ button and zip, pulling the flies open to reveal Severus’ cotton covered length, already filling and pushing at the confines of his pants with a small wet spot betraying his interest. Harry positively leered at the sight. “Oh, but I insist.” With a cheeky wink, Harry dropped his head into Severus’ lap, his following actions drawing a low moan from Severus.

The star wouldn’t be making its way onto the tree tonight.

{*} {*} {*}

“Stop eating the gingerbread! I won’t have enough for tonight.”

Severus slowly returned the gingerbread man to the tray filled with finished treats and surveyed the kitchen. Trays of biscuits and finished gingerbread men and women covered most of their worktop along with the pans of unfinished panels for a gingerbread house. “I hardly think that will be a problem.”

Harry huffed, “If you are not planning to help you can go stay in the lab and out of my way.” He barely even glanced at Severus as he focused on cutting gumdrops for decorations.

Severus remained silent, watching Harry hard at work. Flour dusted the dark hair in spots and coated one cheek as well as the tip of Harry’s nose; there was a glob of frosting on the other cheek and flecks of colour dotted upon his ear, while his apron was a veritable mural of baking products. Severus thought Harry was doing far more than was required, and without magic to boot. He did wonder why Harry never did any better with potions, as he was an excellent cook and the practices weren’t that far removed. Another glance at Harry’s fierce concentration and Severus thought better of voicing his thoughts out loud. He didn’t know how he could love Harry any more than he already did but his foolish old heart ached with fondness at the moment.

“What do you need?”

Harry finally raised his head, puffing his fringe off of his brow as he looked over his handiwork. “I think I just need to get the house put together and then get the mulled wine started.”

“Well, I am certainly _not_ an engineer. If you want me to help with that construction, I will have to insist on using magic.” Harry must have been more tired than he let on because he didn’t bother arguing.

“Fine. But only for building the house! I still want to decorate it myself.”

“Agreed.”

Some strategic rearranging and Harry had the worktop cleared enough for the square tray he had prepared for the gingerbread house. After reviewing the various panels and plans for the small house, Severus stood back and began to work his wand while Harry did the same. Severus was in charge of the panels and Harry was in charge of the icing to hold them together. It was agreed that if stability proved to be a problem then the walls would be held in place with magic. They were the only ones who would know really. Before long a near perfect replica of their cottage in gingerbread stood on the tray before them.

Harry bestowed a brilliant smile and an enthusiastic hug upon his partner. “Thank you, Sev.” Harry kissed Severus warmly, only to laugh when he pulled back and saw the flour he had transferred in the process. “Sorry about that.” Harry brushed away the flour, then applied a fresh kiss with the tip of his finger instead. “I’ll get on those decorations then, shall I.”

Severus tried to look severe but was rather afraid his lips were curving into a smile instead. “Yes, fine. I’ll start the wine if you like.”

“You know how?!” The incredulity in Harry’s voice irritated Severus, who replied curtly.

“I’ll have you know, as Potions master, I mulled wine at Hogwarts for the staff Christmas party every year of my service there. It was quite favoured and frequently requested.”

“Sorry. I didn’t realize. I would be thrilled if you made the wine.” 

Severus sniffed, slightly mollified. Harry put his arms around Severus’ neck, ignoring his filthy apron and all to kiss Severus deeply. Harry held Severus close and kept kissing him until the frown on his face melted and his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist as well. “I am constantly surprised by you, Severus. You are an amazing man and I am fortunate to be sharing all of this with you. Thank you.”

Severus didn’t know what to say for a moment, but his irritation had been forgotten. “Considering my long history without any successful relationships, I believe much of the thanks should go to you.” Harry was flattered by Severus’ words and couldn’t stop the slight blush from spreading across his cheeks.

“I...I’ll just get on those decorations.” He pulled away and turned his attention back to the house, smiling to himself when Severus disappeared into the pantry for the wine without another word. Harry had learned a thing or two about handling a certain surly Slytherin.

Within an hour, the scent of orange and spices joined that of ginger and vanilla to fill the house with warmth. Harry was putting the final touches on the decorations while Severus reclined on the sofa reading a Potions journal. “Come and see what you think?”

Severus groaned softly but rose from the sofa to see the results of Harry’s efforts. As it turned out, Harry had been quite creative. White frosting dripped from the eaves and along the window ledges while various sweets provided the accents, even the shrubbery and a snowman.

“That would be most impressive if you had not failed to include certain crucial features.” Severus hid his smile at Harry’s affronted gasp and sidestepped the punch Harry aimed at his shoulder. A flick of his wand and red berries dotted the candy hedge; a wreath of holly appeared on the tiny door as well as a bough above the lintel. Lastly, green frosting ivy sprang up and grew freely over the main part of the cottage. “You left our home wide open to attack from legions of evil sprites...and at Christmas too. Most careless of you.” His smirk melted into a soft chuckle as Harry huffed and pelted him with the coconut he had used for snow.

“ _You_ are the only evil sprite around here.”

Severus laughed in earnest now, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “And you invited me. Nothing to be done about it now.” Severus kissed Harry just behind his ear, then claimed his lips when Harry leaned back against him and tilted his chin up in invitation, his sweet lips betraying the number of candies that had been sampled in the process of decorating.

“No. I suppose I am stuck with you now. Best make the most of it.” Harry smiled brightly, the love that shone in his eyes ever a surprise to Severus.

“The house is lovely. You’ve been working hard all day but I think everything is ready. Why don’t you go have a nice bath and relax before we have to face the evening? I’ll tidy up.”

Harry nodded, ignoring Severus’ backhanded complaint about the holiday festivities, and groaned as he rose stiffly from the stool. “Sounds lovely. Will you be joining me?” Harry trailed his fingers down Severus’ arm, an enticing smile on his face.

“Not this time.” Severus kissed the disappointed look off of Harry’s face. “I have my own holiday affairs to attend to. Now off with you.” Harry glanced suspiciously over his shoulder but disappeared into their bedroom. Severus busied himself piling biscuits onto plates and clearing away the detritus, moving the gingerbread house to the small display table in the sitting room, already prepared with evergreen boughs around it to set off the confection Harry had worked so hard on.

Severus glanced around their sitting room. Harry had indeed been working hard. The house was spotless, the mantel and window ledges were draped with evergreens and set with candles, and the tree sparkled in the main window. He knew Harry would be adding some of the gingerbread figures to the other decorations on the tree and an _Immobulis_ would still the magical ornaments before their guests arrived. All in all, the effect was very welcoming and cosy. Severus felt a now familiar tightening in his chest as he was reminded once again that Harry and home were now synonymous ideas for him. 

Hearing the water turn off and the softer sounds of Harry settling into the tub with a sigh, Severus made his way quietly into their room, retrieving a flat square box wrapped in bright red paper from the bottom of his wardrobe. Returning to the sitting room, he walked around the tree, searching for the right spot to tuck his gift in to await the appropriate moment. 

He noticed that Harry had added a few new Memoriae Ornaments at some point over the past few days. There was one with a large black dog perpetually running in place that he knew was Sirius. The silvery moon rotating among the clouds was obviously Remus and the phoenix that repeatedly grew old and burst into flames only to be reborn and grow to full feather he suspected was Albus. He even found Hedwig’s snowy white owl hanging from one bough. He found one other, uncertain why the image kept shifting from a duck to a pig and back, but he thought that one belonged to Tonks. He was glad that Harry was using the ornaments to keep those he loved nearby. 

He was just turning to move onto another task when he spied an ornament with a black potions cauldron rotating slowly inside. Severus glanced cautiously toward the bedroom but heard no sound. Carefully he reached out to touch the ornament. The smoke swirled until it settled on the familiar sight of Hogwarts, the hallway behind Miss Granger still scorched and damaged as she spoke excitedly. “He’s alive, Harry! Snape survived.” There was a flurry of motion as Harry appeared to run, corridors and stairs moving by faster and faster until the hospital wing came into view. Well-loved hands grasped the handles and yanked the doors open before Harry rushed up to the screen around one bed, only slowing as he shifted around the edge of the screen to reveal Severus himself lying on the bed. Barely two days after the battle and still bandaged heavily. He watched himself sleep; then, stirring slightly as though knowing he was watched, he opened his eyes slowly, glancing around until they fell upon his guest. “Just what are you staring at, Potter?!” His voice was hoarse and strained from his injury but no less irritated for that. The smoke swirled once more, resolving into the image of the cauldron and Severus stepped back from the tree unable to fathom why Harry would have chosen that memory of him to keep out of all the options he had.

“Because knowing you were alive was one of the happiest moments of my life.”

Severus spun around, unaware that Harry had returned, wrapped in his robe and towelling his hair.

Harry came over to him, slipping both arms around his waist as he continued. “Every moment we have had together has been made possible because of that moment and, for that reason, I choose to cherish it.”

For a moment Severus had a biting remark on the tip of his tongue before he shook his head and drew Harry into a warm hug. “I have become a sentimental old fool because of you. Do you know that?” Harry smiled against Severus’ chest.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Severus’ snorted. “You could have at least picked a memory when I wasn’t quite so horrible to you.”

Harry laughed softly. “Then it would be an incomplete memory of all that we have been.”

Severus gave Harry his long-practised glare. “Cheeky brat.”

“Maybe so, but you love me.”

“That I do. Merlin, help me, I do.” He drew Harry closer, one hand moving to cup his face as he kissed him soundly. 

Harry moaned into the kiss, stepping backwards and tugging Severus along until they fell onto the sofa. Harry spread his legs, letting Severus’ hips slot into place between his thighs as he rutted up against him. Severus groaned as Harry’s dressing gown fell open, revealing his still naked form.

“Do we have time for this?” Severus didn’t seem overly concerned with the answer as he spoke between kisses and his mouth moved hungrily over Harry’s neck and collarbone, down to the nearest nipple to lave and suck.

Harry cried out, arching up into the stimulation. “We’re wizards...we’ll make time.”

{*} {*} {*}

Severus had to admit that the evening had been a rousing success, despite his general state of resistance and complaint. Friends and neighbours stopped in, numerous small gifts were exchanged, local carolers came by to share the holiday cheer and were welcomed in to warm themselves by the fire with the mulled wine. The first Christmas Eve in their new home was winding down but far from over. While Harry was saying his farewells to the last guests, Severus made his own preparations. They would see close friends and Harry’s adopted family tomorrow at Hogwarts and the Burrow, but tonight was just for them.

By the time Harry came back inside and locked the door for the evening, Severus was waiting on the sofa with a fresh glass of wine, patting the seat beside him. Harry dropped like a sack of potatoes, letting his head drop against the back of the sofa.

“Merlin, I’m beat.”

“Not too beat, I hope,” Severus teased as he passed Harry his wine.

“For you? I’ll rally my strength.” They both chuckled softly, sipping their wine and looking at the tree in comfortable silence. “It wasn’t too bad, was it? Our Christmas?” Harry asked earnestly, eager for Severus to feel as content as he did.

“No. It wasn’t too bad at all. Then again, perhaps sharing it with you made it more tolerable.” Harry smiled warmly, leaning up to place a soft kiss on Severus’ lips.

“Agreed.”

Severus smiled in return, taking another sip of wine to steel his nerves. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Besides, our Christmas isn’t over yet.” He put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and spoke casually, utilizing all of his training as a double agent not to let his voice tremble. “I noticed earlier that you added some memories to the tree, so I thought that I would add some of my own.”

Harry’s head snapped up in interest as Severus knew that it would. “Really? May I see them?”

“If you like. Be my guest.” Severus gestured magnanimously towards the tree and Harry leapt up with a grin, eager to find the new additions. Severus waited with nervous anticipation as Harry found the first ornament. A picnic hamper revealed the memory of the first time Harry told him that he loved him during a lunch on the shores of the Great Lake. The memory still took Severus’ breath away, so unexpected was the revelation. 

“And I still do,” Harry offered before searching for any others. His eyes widened comically at his next find as he pondered what memory could possibly be connected to a bed rotating within the globe. He turned to Severus, one eyebrow raised in question.

“I wasn’t ready to tell you when you told me, but I did say it.” Harry still look puzzled but turned to watch. Severus had worried about this memory, that it might be too intimate, but it was crucial to his plans. The night they had first made love, though well after all the fireworks. Harry saw through Severus’ eyes as he watched him sleeping on his chest, long pale fingers brushing the damp fringe off of his forehead as Severus whispered, “I love you too, Harry Potter.” Harry smiled in his sleep and nuzzled further into Severus’ arms and the memory ended.

Harry felt the distinct prickling of tears in his eyes as he spoke this time. “Someone would think you are a romantic, Severus Snape.”

“Perhaps. But only for you.” Severus had to motion Harry back towards the tree to keep him from returning to his side at that point but they were almost there. He had arranged the ornaments to lead Harry to the package he had placed earlier. His anxiety mounted as he waited, sitting tensely on the edge of the sofa.

Harry found the last ornament: a key denoting the first time Severus spoke those words to Harry directly. The day Harry bought this house. When he asked Severus to live with him, the last of the stoic facade seemed to crumble and Severus was able to tell Harry without any reservations remaining. Their life had only improved since then. As the memory finished playing, Harry looked over at Severus, that certain smile teasing along his lips. “I am sensing a theme.”

“Indeed.” Severus raised his glass in a semblance of a toast as Harry turned back to the tree. He spotted the wrapped gift tucked into the boughs just beyond the last ornament and pulled it from its perch. “What is this?”

“I imagine it’s a present. Why don’t you bring it over and see?”

Harry stepped away from the tree. “It has my name on it.”

“Yes. I know. Very perceptive of you.” Severus’ dry humour came to his aid as his nerves mounted.

“Git.” Harry chuckled as he sat back down. “I thought we were exchanging gifts in the morning?”

“We will exchange gifts in the morning, but I wanted you to have this one tonight.” Severus urged Harry to open it with a nudge of his shoulder, then waited as Harry began to pull the paper loose. Severus’ fingers were gripping the back of the sofa like the claws of a hawk; it seemed to be the only way to keep his hands from shaking at this point.

Harry didn’t miss Severus’ tension either as he slid the paper off to reveal a square black lacquered box. The lid lifted easily on well-oiled hinges to reveal a matching set of silver bracelets. Harry didn’t know what to say, stuttering slightly as he spoke. “I-is...are those…”

Severus’ hand closed over Harry’s. “Yes.” He reached over and picked up one of the bands, tilting it to show Harry the pattern finely etched into the surface. It could be hidden easily if they wanted the bands to appear plain but for now, each band was ringed with holly leaves interwoven with an ivy vine. “A reminder...of _our_ new life...that we belong here in this place just as we belong together. Caring for each other...protecting each other. If you would have me, Harry, I would very much like to make our relationship official. Would you consent to bond with me?”

Harry met Severus’ gaze with watery eyes. “How could I say no to that? When we practically have a magical blessing.” Harry leaned over, kissing Severus tenderly. “I’ll have you forever, Severus. Of course, I’ll bond with you.” 

Somehow they managed to clasp the bands onto each other’s left wrists before Severus drew Harry into an ecstatic bear hug and kiss that went on for some time. Harry exclaimed in surprise when Severus pulled him up into his arms, doused the lights with a twitch of his fingers and carried Harry into their bedroom. He did not make for the large bed they shared, however. He carried Harry over to the small fireplace and the nest of quilts and pillows he had crafted for them. Lowering Harry to the pillows, Severus reached for the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “You are my gift, Harry. The greatest gift I never expected to receive. Tomorrow the whole world can know, but for tonight it is our secret. Allow me to do this for you tonight, to take care of you...pleasure you.”

Harry smiled warmly clasping Severus’ hand with his own. “Of course. But only if I get to return the favour.” He tugged gently, urging Severus’ down next to him, hands and lips seeking each other as they had so often before; a fervent whisper pressed against Harry’s ear in reply.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3781950.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1716865.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1028252.html).


End file.
